edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed, Edd n Eddy's Sleepover Mystery
Ed, Edd n Eddy's Sleepover Mystery is a half hour special. Plot It is night time at Boo Kid's house, and he is having a sleepover with the other kids. Boo Kid decides to tell scary stories to the kids. It then shows a montage of Boo Kid telling scary stories to the kids, each time he finishes one, he allows the kids to scream. During one of them a thundersnow starts. After Boo Kid finishes the last story, the sound of lightning striking is heard and the lights go out. Boo Kid calms everyone down, saying a power outrage just happened. Roofus, however, continues freaking out and hits Rolf numerous times, causing him to tell Roofus that he is going to mount him on a spit over a campfire. Suddenly, the sound of Roofus screaming is heard, and when Boo Kid shines a flashlight to where Roofus was sitting, he is nowhere to be seen, causing Rolf to scream. When the Eds decide to find out who did it, they suspect it was Rolf. Rolf tries to clear his name by stating that only one of his enemies are in Boo Kid's room, and just when he is about to reveal the name, lightning strikes, distracting the kids, and Rolf is heard screaming. When Boo Kid shines the flashlight on the spot Rolf was sitting, he is nowhere to be seen. Edd says that Rolf's enemy could be any of kids. Kevin replies by saying that the enemy could even be Edd. After Edd asks Kevin a few questions, Kevin becomes suspect number 1 of being the one responsible for the disappearances, when just then, the kids get distracted again by lightning and Kevin is heard screaming. When Boo Kid shines the light on the spot Kevin was sitting in, he is nowhere to be seen. Lightning strikes again and it distracts Boo Kid and when turns back around, he is the only one left in the room. Suddenly, the thundersnow stops. Boo Kid decides to check outside to see if the kids got outside. When he checks outside, he sees a bush shaking. He slowly peeks in it and finds Eddy, cold, shivering, in nothing but his underwear, looking like he was beat up and looked scared out of his mind. Next to Eddy are his clothes covered in snow and wet. Boo Kid gives him an extra furry blanket to prevent him from freezing to death. Boo Kid then hears the sound of a pair of feet stepping through the snow, followed by creepy laughter. Then he hears Eddy screaming. Boo Kid turns around, and Eddy is nowhere to be seen. Boo Kid sees footprints on the ground, and he follows them. The footprints lead him to the woods, where he continues to follow them until the trail stops at a hole in the ground. Boo Kid hears a slashing sound, a and then something pushes him into the hole. Boo Kid discovers that the hole isn't very deep at all, and its really a tunnel. He goes through the tunnel, and ends up slipping down ice slides (That look very similar to Jonny's Holiday Slides from the Ed, Edd n Eddy Christmas special Ed, Edd n Eddy's Jingle Jingle Jangle) and ends up in Jonny's room, and all the kids are there. Boo Kid gets very confused. Jonny explains that the whole thing was all a prank based on one of the spooky stories Boo Kid told them. He then further explains that while the power outage was real, the rest wasn't. He then says that the kids rushing out of Boo Kid's room while screaming while the others were distracted and Eddy having to fake getting beat up and lacking his clothes while hiding in a bush being the hardest parts. Boo Kid says "I gotta admit, you were very good at making that prank look so real."